thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas In Tibet
Thomas In Tibet is the second Tafea movie. Plot One morning The Fat Controller comes to the sheds with Stephen and Sir Robert Norramby and tells the negines that Thomas, Stephen, the earl and him are going to Tibet for the opening of a big railway museum. Thomas and his friends are really excited. Thomas doesn't stop talking about it: he does it when he shunts trucks, when he pulls his coaches, even in his sleep. Then the big day arrives and Thomas and Stephen are lifted onto a big ship: The S S.Sodor. Lots of engines are there to say goodbye and soon the big ship leaves Brendam. But on the mainland another ship leaves, with 145 on it. After weeks of being on the ship it comes in Tibet at last. Thomas and Stephen are guided by to engines named: Yukon and Yuka. They bring the engines to the museum. At the museum Thomas meets all the famous engines he met at the great railway museum in England. He talks with some and then they meet the owner: Sir Douglas McMortal, a scottish man. Then some runaway trucks crash into Boxhill and 145 shows himself. He chases Thomas into the snowy mountains and they rush over old tracks. When Thomas rushes over an old bridge it collapses behind him and Diesel 10 is still at the other side. Back at the museum The Fat Controller explanes so everybody and everyone who 145 is and McMortal calls the police. Soon a whole group of eight police engines steam into the museum workshop and Sir Topham explanes what was happening. The boss of the group, Henderson, tells that the group will locate and arrest 145. Thomas and Stephen want to make themselves really useful so they pull some trucks to the museum but on their way a empty oil can is thrown at Thomas. He spots 145 and calls for help. Soon the police engines arrive and they chase 145 through the yard. Then 145 takes a shortcut and escapes into the big mountains of Tibet. That night Thomas and Stephen can't sleep cause they are worried that 145 will sabotage the big opening. When they fall asleep at last Thomas dreams that the whole building will colapse. He wakes up and tells Stephen about his dream but he says not to worry and that it will all be fine. The next day it is the day of the opening and there are lots of people but Thomas still worries that it will go wrong. It all goes good and Thomas thinks that nothing can go wrong now but then the roof collapses and everybody panics. Soon there is a fire and some fire (steam)engines come. Then Thomas discovers that the pillars that hold the roof up have been demollished. Then Mallard hears laughing and he sees 145. He cashes 145 but he goes to fast and crashes. Thomas and Boxhill help him and 145 escapes. Soon the rebuild of the roof begins and all the engines, even the famous ones, go to work. Thomas and Stephen shunt trucks together with Yukon and Yuka and they become good friends. Then Green Arrow begins to shout that he has seen 145. The engines decide someone should be on patrol and they give Mallard the job cause he is the fastest of them all. 145 tries to sabotage the engines jobs but is spotted by Mallard and the chase begins. Soon Mallard nearly touches 145 but he stops. 145 laughs but then he crashes into some empty trucks. He is arrested by the police engines. Soon the building is finished and there is a party. Nobody watches 145 and he escapes. The police engines follow him but he hides and they give up. 145 is damaged after his crash so he decides to go back to the UK. Thomas sees him leave on a boat and everyone is happy. Soon there is a second opening and it all goes good. Then after it all Thomas, Stephen, Sir Topham and Sir Robert Norramby get on their ship and go to Sodor. All their new and old friends say goodbye and Thomas says he is happy to go back to Sodor again. Characters *Thomas *Stephen *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Salty *Billy *Whiff *Scruff *Paxton *Arthur *Cranky *Madge *Murdoch *Hiro (non-speaking role) *Bill and Ben (non-speaking role) *Green Arrow *Iron Duke *Mallard *Duchess Of Hamilton *Stephen's Rocket (replica, the same one as in Thomas And The Great Railway Show. He has a nickname Robert cause he is named after is designer) *Boxhill *City Of Truro *Flying Scotsman *145 *Stepney (mentioned by Boxhill) Introduced Characters *Yukon *Yuka *Douglas McMortal *Henderson *The Police Engines *The Fire Engines Trivia *This is the second Tafea movie. *The title comes from the Tintin book "Tintin in Tibet". Category:Specials Category:Thomas and Friends: Epic Adventures